The fifteenth member
by Kokoro Phantomhive
Summary: Number XV is... intriguing. Why is she unable to kill them?" AkuRoku, XemSai, Demyx/Luxord, Zexion/OC, Xion/ ?
1. The New Member

OMA! Plot bunny totally bit me, here! I realllllly need to write this! Yes, there are Yaoi pairings. Can you figure 'em all out? Yes, there is an OCxZexion. I made up this OC in my other FF, and I just fell in love with her! So, yes, using her again! My goodness, this story is gonna be long, honestly. I'm guessing around 15 chapters. Crap. This means it'll take awhile to finish!!!~crys~ Damn plot bunnies!

* * *

Darkness swirls… a strange man in a cloak… Elaxveri, is my name… Strange black creatures… what is all of this? My …memories, he said. But.. why do I have so little? I know so little. Like, how did I come here? He told me my heart was destroyed by … the strange black things, but how? And why? What is a heart, anyway? The man with the silver hair... he gave me more questions than answers.

* * *

"We are here to welcome a fifteenth member, Elaxveri. Her heart was taken recently. She will need a mentor." Xemnas stated from his perch on the white chair, while a young girl with red hair, freckles, and steely blue eyes peered up at him nervously from a small stand far below.

"I would normally teach her myself, but as Kingdom Hearts is slowly forming, I have no time. Please speak now if you wish to guide her, or I will choose." Xemnas continued, looking around at all the members. Most everyone just sat blankly, inspecting the new girl. She didn't look like much of threat, she didn't even look like she could hurt someone. They sat like that for a moment, before Xemnas decided no one was going to volunteer.

"Fine, Axel, you can watch her, as I see you have done so with the other new members al-" Axel cut him off.

"Superior, I apologise, but as you said, I did train the last two rookies, and am still training one. I can't take another one."

"Right. Who else will go?" Xemnas look around all the faces again, as though studying them. He seemed to be judging who would be best.

"Xaldin. You will guide her. Her abilities are solely for recon and capturing, I doubt she will be able to go. Don't push her." Xemnas got a grunt in reply from the man in the large black ponytail. The new girl watched the conversation curiously, trying to figure out how everything worked here. It seemed the silver haired man, who she first met, was in charge. And that …Spikey, bright red haired guy… Axel, was it? Seemed to be useful to him, and…. That Zexion guy didn't look like he cared about much; he was just idly flipping the pages of the book. The last thing she knew was about the man with the black ponytail. He was supposed to guide her, teach her. But he didn't look happy about it. In fact, he looked like he'd rather… kill her, than teach her.

"Alright. Everyone, go." Xemnas concluded, and in a swish of darkness, he vanished in from sight. The other members followed suit, aside from Xaldin and Elaxveri.

"You coming, kid, or what?" He grunted from his high chair, staring down at the cowering girl. She just looked up at him, unsure what to do.

"Call the darkness, kid." He sighed, placing his hands on his knee. Still, she stared.

"Imagine yourself being engulfed in a black cloud, and then imagine the room Xemnas showed you. The darkness will take you there. But, you have to remember it in detail, or you will get lost." He explained, and with a nod of his head, he too had gone into the darkness. Elaxveri stood there, frightened. She wasn't sure if it would work. Would she be stuck here forever? She decided to try as Xaldin said, and, after a couple of minutes, she was gone, too.

Startled, the burgundy haired girl stumbled out of the swirling black mass, landing into the arms of a very confused looking blonde, with three small loop earrings lining the shell of each ear, and blonde stubble along his chin.

"'Ello there, you alright?" The girl nodded in reply.

"Did you get confused? I mean, the rooms all do look the same." Another nod.

"I'm Luxord. Come on; let's head to your room. It would be… five down from mine, right? Yes, I think so…" He trailed off in thought, lifting her to her feet and opening the door. Elaxveri walked out of the room, into a long grey hallway. Luxord stepped in front of her, leading her down the hall to her own room.

"This yours?" He asked when they stopped outside a room marked XV. Once again, the girl nodded.

"Alright. Call on me if you need me, oh kay? Dear Xaldin seems to be in a terrible mood." Luxord nodded solemnly, opening the door for her. Nod.

"Ok, Luv. Cheerio!" He called to her, turning around and walking down the hallway, black cloak trailing behind him. Closing the door, she sat on her bed with a sigh. This was all so confusing. Although, when a black mass opened up in her room, she opened her mouth in a silent scream and jumped off the bed, all trains of thought gone. Hiding behind it, she watched as the intruder came into view.

"Jumpy, are we?" The man, presumably Axel, chuckled. The girl just stared at him from behind the frame, not daring to move.

"Sorry, sorry. I just wanted you to meet my friends Roxas and Xion, they both arrived recently, they might help you. And I figure I'll be nice and show you around, since Xaldin is off sulking in his room. He doesn't like people much, so just be quiet and do exactly as he says on the missions, kay? You'll only have to go on a few with him, anyway. Come on, let's go to the gray room." Axel took a few steps closer to her, holding out his hands. Elaxveri slowly loosened her death grip on the bed and grabbed his hand, allowing the redhead to pull her up. This was the second time someone had to help her up. Axel opened a portal for both of them, leading her through it, into a large room, with two white sofas on each side, surrounding a white table. The walls and floor was grey, and the back of the room had a large window showing a heart shaped moon, which hung right in the centre. Sitting on one of the sofas were Zexion and Demyx, and standing in front of the window was Saix. Xion and Roxas were running up to meet Axel now, Roxas with a big bear hug and Xion with a cheery greeting.

"Hey, guys! Meet the new kid! She is just like Xion was, wasn't she, Roxy? Although, much, much weaker. Poor thing, she has to put up with Xaldin. Don't know what Xemnas was thinking when he did that, honestly." Axel laughed, patting the top of her hood. Elaxveri just noticed this now, but, it seemed he had to an upside down diamond mark under each eye. It was pretty. She turned slightly, and reached out a hand to touch them, slowly tracing the lines with one finger.

"What are you doing?" Axel and Roxas both asked at the same time, Axel sounding confused, and ROxas sounding irritated. Xion gave a knowing smirk at Roxas, who's cheeks slowly turned pink. She pulled her hand away and lowered her face, not wanting to speak.

"She's so quiet. Was I like this?" Xion asked, peering over at Roxas.

"Ya, but probably worse. You didn't go stroking random people's cheeks." Roxas glared at Elaxveri, who looked very embarrassed.

"Oh, don't make her feel bad. She was just looking at his tattoos, Rox." Xion scolded, pulling in the burgundy haired girl for a hug. The girl stiffened, raising her face to look at what Xion was doing.

"Oh, silly! I was just trying to comfort you. Someone can get a bit jealous!" Xion let go of her and stared pointedly at Roxas, who sat down on a sofa beside Zexion, hiding his face. The girl nodded.

"What the hell is going on? You guys seem to have all these secrets!" Axel grumbled confusion evident in his emerald eyes.

"Just one, Axel." Xion snickered, nudging Roxas. Zexion sighed, tearing his eyes away from the book.

"If you three are going to act like infants, please do so in your rooms. It's very difficult to concentrate." Zexion spoke icily, glaring at Axel.

"In a bad mood today, Zexy?" Axel asked, laying a hand on his shoulder. Roxas scooted away from him and fled to his room, Xion right behind him. They both knew this wasn't going to end well. Elaxveri watchedthe scene before her, mildly amused. It seemed the blonde boy, Roxas, was possessive of the redhead, Axel, and the raven haired girl, Xion, seemed to know about this. It also appeared that the slate haired man (Zexy?) did not like noises, nor was he particularly fond of Axel, but Axel treated him like a companion.

Zexion shook the hand off.

"Just go about your business, Axel." He spat, his eyes once more resting on his book. Axel pouted at Zexion, before wrapping his arms around the man's neck and cooing in his ear,

"Did someone have to go on a trip to HalloweenTown?"

"Fuck off, Axel."

"The kids again, eh, Zexy?"

" FUCK OFF, Axel." Zexion spoke the words slowly, pronouncing them very clearly. Axel snickered and removed his arms, patting the top of Zexion's head. Zexion muttered a few unintelligible words under his breath, before swatting his book at Axel and casting a random Aero Magic.

"I'm gone, Zexy! Soooooooooorry!" Zxel laughed, sprinting away to find Xion and Roxas. Elaxveri stared at Zexion, starting from his hair, with the fringe over his violet eyes, all the way to his black boots, which had seen better days. Zexion looked at her for a moment too, before opening his book and reading again. Elaxveri stood there.

"Fifteen?" Nod.

"You may as well sit down. Xaldin will show up soon enough." Patting the cushion beside him, the blue eyed girl tentatively sat down, glancing at Zexion every once in awhile. He intrigued her. She wasn't sure why. True, he had lilac colored hair, and pale skin, with deep cobalt blue eyes, which made him look colorful, but weren't Saix and Axel colorful, too? Zexion didn't seem much different, besides his quiet. Elaxveri really didn't know him yet.

Zexion got her glancing at him again. She stared.

"Hello." Stare.

"You aren't able to speak yet, mm?" Nod.

"Has Xaldin told you anything about this place yet?" Shake.

"Has anyone?" Nod.

"Right then. I am Zexion. You are Elaxveri, I assume?" Nod.

"I must be going. If Xaldin doesn't show up, I am in room VI." And with that, Zexion closed his book and walked down the room to the hallway, disappearing from her sight. Elaxveri sat for awhile, breathing in his scent. She didn't have a memory of any scents, so she couldn't name it, but she knew she liked it. She would have to see him again.

"XV, we're going on the mission now. Get your ass up." Xaldin walked up to her, opening a portal. She got up hesitantly, scared to go anywhere alone with this man. Besides, she wasn't even sure what the hell was happening. She stepped through th eprotal into the middle of a small town, with a small stalls clustered around the sides.

"Ok, so we're here to teach you to fight. Get out your weapon." Stare.

"Do you know how to do that?" Stare.

"Just… aw, fuck… just… feel the weapon, allow your mind to wander, until you can see that, then… _will_ it into being. I ain't explaining that twice. Do it." He glared at her, then proceeded to watch around the town for any sign of a living being, since the Nobodies were not meant to be known. After a moment, he heard a faint whistling sound.

"You did it? That was quick." Elaxveri was now holding a long, silk-like cord, embedded with small rubies. The cord was a soft blue, tinged with red and black on the sides. It didn't look hard enough to hurt anyone, it only looked strong enough to restrain someone. It had a small curved handle, with a small turquoise gem connecting the cord with the handle.

"Oh, nobodie, that weapon won't be able to do anything! It's all glittery and soft." Xaldin grumbled, realizing that he was gonna have to do the fighting. He led her around the town, strangely enough encountering no heartless.

"This is the forest. See how it's got an X barrier? That means the Organisation doesn't need us going in there. So don't." He explained, when she wandered over closer to look at it. Nodding, she turned around, to come face to face with a small, pitch black heartless, glowing amber eyes boring into her. With a soundless yelp, she jumped backwards, pinned between the wall and the heartless. Xaldin watched with amusement, deciding that if she couldn't fight off one heartless, she wasn't worth it in the organization. She pleaded Xaldin with her eyes, but when he made no move about help her, she pulled out her weapon. As the heartless came closer, she brought it up high, and whipped it out at the heartless, successfully trapping it. The heartless thrashed around for a couple of seconds, before finally giving up. When it gave up, the girl pulled the cord back. A faint, shimmering white sheet started to cover the heartless where the silken cord had once been, eventually turning into a giant, shimmering gem, with the heartless trapped in the middle.

"How long does that last?" Xaldin asked, with sincere curiously. Elaxveri glanced at him, then at the clock, then to the heartless, and back to Xaldin.

"Alright, we'll time it. That is still a sad excuse for a weapon, if it could even be called that. Worse than Larxenes knives, honestly." They watched the clock for anoth couple of minutes, before the gem broke and the heartless fell out, looking utterly exhausted. Xaldin summoned his lances and drove them through the creatures chest, watching it fade.

"I could still be useful, anyway. I gues you'll only be able to do recon and team missions, huh. Ter-r-ific." Xaldin drew out the last word slowly, still glaring at her. Elaxveri was confused. Why would he treat her like that?

"Alright, come on, kid. We're outta here." Xaldin grumbled, opening up another portal. They walked through it into the grey room, and Elaxveri stood there watching as Xaldin reported his findings to Saix. Saix nodded at him, and dismissed Xaldin.

"Hello." Saix walked over to Elaxveri, looking down upon her.

"Please take down your hood. I wish to see your face." Saix tilted his head to the side, peering intently at her. Slowly, she took down her hood, revealing piercing, steel blue eyes that became tinted with green when it was expressly warm, full soft lips, dark freckles, and deep burgundy hair. She had shown her face at the meeting, of course, but Saix wasn't able to see it from his height, and it was always interesting to see the new faces. Besides, he hadn't spoken to a woman aside from Larxene and xion, but Larxene was not that pretty and Xion was a puppet. Disgusting, tainted. Not worth his time.

"Your very beautiful, aren't you, pet…?" He purred, stroking her cheek with one cold hand. His icy blue hair fell on his amber eyes, almost, but not quite hiding them. His eyes were clouded with want and need. Elaxveri cringed at his touch, attempting to move away when he put an arm around her.

"It's not like you'd fight back anyway, pet, would you? According to Xaldin, you would be unable to kill or harm me, if you tried. You were so upset at having to hurt the heartless, weren't you?" He chuckled darkly. Elaxveri quickly summoned her weapon, but he wrenched that out of her hand and threw it into a portal.

"You can have it back when I'm done… I haven't felt a woman's touch in so long." He murmured under his breath, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer. Elaxveri was terrified of what was happening, she didn't know what it was, but she knew she did not want it and that it was going to hurt. It didn't feel right. Suddenly, Saix crashed his lips onto her hers, digging his nails into her cheek when she tried to pull away. The girl whimpered when he forced his tongue into her mouth, trying desperately to shove him off.

"Hey! Saix, honestly, she just got here!"" Luxord cried, sprinting into the room. Saix let her go with a sigh, and opened another portal to retain her weapon.

"Why do you care, Luxord?" Saix grumbled, handing her the weapon.

"Well, you don't expect her to want to work for you if you do that. Why'd you listen to me, anyway? "

"Because, I realized when you came in here that it was indeed not best to do this in the open."

"Why not just not do it at all? The girl is terrified, Saix." LUxord hastily pulled her into his arms, tightening his hold on the frightened redhead.

"Hm. Yes, but does it matter? It's not a true emotion, just a memory of an emotion. Nobodies don't feel. She probably had something like this happen to her before, and is just replaying the scenario."

"Alright. It is not in my place to speak to you like that, anyway. I do apologise, Saix." Luxord said sarcastically. He picked Elaxveri up and cradled her in his arms, quietly leading them out of the room. As he walked down the hallway, he spotted Zexion and Axel, who seemed to be arguing.

"Hey, Lux. What's with her?" Axel called out as he saw the blonde walking towards him, pointing at Elaxveri.

"Saix." Luxord grunted, struggling beneath the weight. Zexion and Axel ran up to him, Axel grabbing her arms and head, Zexion handling her legs. She didn't stir.

"What, did he fuck her that hard?" Axel lifted her easily, and took her legs from Zexion.

"Naw, I think she's just tired. She fell asleep halfway here. Saix didn't fuck her. Just made out with her. She didn't know what the hell he was doing, and I saw one of his hands go into some pretty personal places." Luxord explained, shaking his arms to loosen the muscle again.

"She's lucky he only did that much." Zexion agreed, summoning a dusk. The dusk brought a small white pillow, which Zexion took and carefully placed between the sleeping girls head and Axel's chest.

"That was nice, Zexion. My chest was starting to hurt." Axel laughed, winking at his friend.

"It wasn't for you, Axel. You are pretty bony." Zexion sighed, narrowing his eyebrows.

"Just kidding. Why do you care about her? You never help anyone, you barely even notice the rest of us are here." Axel stopped laughing, throwing a quick look at the cloaked schemer as they started walking down the hallway. Luxord went the other way, intent to get a good long sleep before his next mission.

"Because, unlike you, Axel, she's fragile. Can't you see?" Zexion waved his hands around, just for emphasis.

"Well, duh. But what about Xion, hm? You didn't care about her, she's pretty damn fragile."

"She had you and Roxas."

"And so does Elaxveri. Well, maybe not Roxy, but me."

"Xion is a puppet, not an actual member."

"Don't say that."

"I'm not going to lie."

"She's my friend."

"Nobodies can't feel."

"I hate you sometimes, Zexion, you're so mean." Axel glared at his smaller friend, before kicking open a door marked XV and dumping the girl on the bed. Zexion stared pointedly at the blanket, before Axel sighed and the white sheet over the girls curved body, picking up the pillow that she had been using and placing it under her head.

"Hm, your right, she is fragile." Axel muttered, watching her. Elaxveri's eyes were shut lightly, fluttering every couple of seconds when Axel or Zexion shifted and a small breexe blew past them. Her hair Fell onto her face, covering half of it. Her body was curved in the fetal position and she was clutching at the blanket, her soft hands gripping it so tightly that Axel was sure that if the blanket had blood, it would be bleeding now.

"Why does she grip the blanket like that?" Axel asked, turning around to open the door.

"I don't know. It could be a dream." Zexion offered, following out behind Axel, closing the door quietly.

"She seems so innocent, I'm not sure how the other member will treat her. We're probably going to have to watch out for her like we did for Roxas, you know? I mean, look at what already happened with Saix." Axel went on and on, mostly about how he reminded her of when Roxas first came into the organization, and how he really should watch her, but that would mean missing time with Roxas.

"They're different, though, Axel. He's much stronger. I can watch her, and it seems Luxord will help. Don't give up on Roxas, Axel. You know you love him, and you at least know he needs you." Zexion stated, walking at a slow pace beside his red haired friend.

"Ya. He does. Thanks, Zexion. I'm sure she will appreciate it. The Organisation can be pretty scary."

* * *

Ok, that's it! I would like to thank my friend Daniel for editing it!


	2. Elaxveri

So, this is the second chappie! I hope you guys like it and blahedy blah blahhhh Yes, there will be Shonen-ai, and a couple of hetero pairings. Wait, make that two. two hetero pairings. XD Is that sad?

Disclaimer: Why in the hell are you asking? If I did own it, it would just show up in the game, gosh.

Elaxveri's P.O.V

* * *

Blearily opening my eyes, I noticed that I was now in my room. Staring about the familiar surroundings, the white sheets, grey wallpaper, matching carpet, and wooden desk, I tried to remember how in the world I ended up laying here. Blinking hard, I scan through my memories. Coming back from the mission, going in the grey room, that strange man touching me, Luxord coming in, and… and… damn it! I smack the bed in frustration. Was that it? Did I just pass out. Sitting up, I sway back and forwards a bit. Oh, my head hurts.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" Xion sings from the door way. I stop swaying and hold my head, peering up for a second to acknowledge her.

"Still silent, mm? How long is this gonna last? Anyways, come on, you're gonna need a shower." She smiles, walking over and lifting my elbow up.

"Get up, Elaxveri…" She grumbled, still tugging on my elbow. I guess I should get up. I let go of my head and pulled myself to my feet, but ended up falling heavily on Xion, when everything started moving again.

"Oof!" Xion wheezed, stumbling backwards into the wall. Supporting my weight, she lifted me up so now she was holding me under one arm, the other around the front of my waist.

"Not feeling good today, are we?" She asked, moving her arm from around my wasit and placing a hand on my forehead. I shook my head.

"I felt that way too after I first used my keyblade. You'll get your energy back in no time. It takes a lot of strength to use your weapon for the first time." Xion smiled warmly, putting her hand back around my waist. She started to drag me out of the room, grabbing my cloak as she went. Wait, then what was I wearing? Looking down, I noticed I was now in an oversized plain white long sleeved shirt, which went down to my mid thighs. How in the hell did I get in this? Maybe… maybe Xion put it on me? Hm. I stopped walking and looked at Xion.

"What?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. I pointed at my shirt, attempting to ask her who put it on.

"That's a shirt, sweetie." She laughed, attempting to walk again. I pointed at it again, then mimicked getting it on.

"You want… to take your shirt off?" I shook my head, eyebrows furrowing in frustration. I did the same thing, I shrugged my should as if to say "I don't know."

"Oh! You want to know how you got that on." I nodded quickly, making sure that she knew she was right.

"It's Zexions'. Just don't tell him. He's the only one who leaves his door unlocked at night, and you needed to sleep in something besides that coat. So I took it." She whispered, glancing up and down the hall. I let her continue walking, half supporting me. I wonder… I raise my free arm, sniffing the sleeve curiously. Ya, it had that same scent. Just like Zexion, but what was it called?

"Sweetie, why are you sniffing that?" She asked kindly, lowering my arm. I smiled, and raised it again for her to sniff.

"Mm. Smells like cinnamon." She inhaled, putting her face at my arm. So that's what it was called? Cinnamon. I like cinnamon, I figured. I tugged my arm down again and buried my nose in it. Xion laughed.

"You're so cute, you know that? Anyways, we're here." She opened a door into a room with three thin metal walls, about a metre and a half apart from the others, not quite touch the floor, and about halfway to the ceiling. There was a door on each one, with a tiny lock on the inside. The doors were marked XII, XIV, and XV

"Taking a shower isn't very hard. I know you probably don't want me in there with you, and I don't want to go in with you." She laughed again, closing the grey door behind us when we walked in.

"So, basically, XV is your shower room. XII is Larxenes', don't even breathe near it, she'll kill you, and XIV is mine. To start the shower, just flick the little handle on the far wall. You should get undressed before you shower, to. There's a small white bar on a ledge in the room, long with a fairly big black bottle and razor. You rub the white bar on your body to get out the dirt. The black bottle is for your hair, to clean it. You just pour a small amount in your hand, and rub it through your hair, making sure you get the liquid from the bottle all over your hair. The razor… well, you push it downwards on your armpits, and make sure all the little stubs of hair are gone. You'll probably have to that each time you go for a shower. Do the same thing with your shins and calves, but don't push too hard, or you'll break the skin. You only want the hairs gone. Oh, one last thing you really probably need to know. If you start bleeding between your legs, from a "certain" area, just tell me. Ok? The moment you notice it, either find me, and if you can't, put toilet paper in your underwear until you can. You don't want to be bleeding everywhere." She laughed again, and walked out, leaving me to shower in peace. I pulled of the over sized shirt and my underwear, taking one last sniff of the shirt before throwing it on the floor. Standing in the middle of the room like that, I start to shiver violently, suddenly realizing how cold it was. I sprinted over to my stall and closed the door, hoping it'll be warmer in there. It isn't. Maybe the water will be warm? I push the steel handle upwards, praying to Nobodie that the water would be warm. It takes a second for the water to come out, but when it does it is warm, hot even, and is hitting me full blast. I stop shivering and sit on the floor, letting the water wash over me. It falls in small droplets down my hair, over my face, riding down my chest, tracing the curves and lines before slipping off the sides and falling on the floor, only to be drained into a small metal grate. I watch the water contentedly for awhile, before remembering what Xion said. I stood up carefully, to make sure I wouldn't sleep. Walking over to the side, I picked up the small bar from the ledge and stared at it. It was… square. And white. And smelt like… a sort of flower. I knew what flowers smelt like, that pink haired man kept a bunch of them in his room, and every time I walked by I would get a whiff of it. But what type of flower? Ah, oh well. I carefully slid the bar up and down my arm, making sure it wouldn't hurt, then continued with the rest of my body. Now I smelt like a flower. Interesting. Placing the soap back on the ledge, I grab for the handle of the razor. Wait, which way was I supposed to hold it? That can't be the handle, it's sharp, so maybe the other side? Yup, that side wouldn't be able to pull off the hair, anyway. Gross. Raising my arm, I placed the razor in the little soft area between the chest and arm, and slid it down, wincing when I accidentally pushed too hard. I pushed a bit softer, and when I took the razor out, the flesh was pale, no sign of hair, save for a small cut where I pushed the razor too hard. I did the same thing under my other arm, then sat down and glided the razor over my shins and calves. There, was that all I had to do? No, I still had to clean my scalp. I put the razor away and grabbed the bottle, squirting a little onto my hand. I stepped further out of the water and rubbed the liquid through my head, smiling when I saw all the little bubbles form around my fingers. Could my hair really make bubbles? Naw, it must be that liquid. It has to be magic! It can clean my hair and make bubbles. And, for added bonus, it smells like… that fruit… I had at dinner… what was it called? A peach, yes. It also disappears when I put my head under water! That's… amazing. I rinsed my hair out when I was done lathering it on and turned the handle back down. The water shut off instantaneously, and I suddenly felt cold again. I ran out of the stall, wet burgundy hair whipping around my neck, to grab my undergarments and cloak, hastily throwing them on. I got the undergarments on OK, but the cloak seemed to have gotten stuck near the chest, revealing most of my legs. The arm holes were above my head, and I seem to have twisted it. I try and pull it off again, to no avail. Struggling mercilessly with the black material for a couple of minutes, I decided to just go find Xion. I felt my way over to the door, since all I could see at the moment was the inside of my cloak. The hallway was cold, and I shivered when the air hit my damp legs. Damn it. I stumbled around the hallway, not quite sure where I was going, figuring that if I ran into somebody, they would at least help me to my room.

"Erm… Is that… Is that number XV?" A male voice asked, sounding only a few feet away.

"Yup." A slightly deeper voice replied, sounding slightly behind the other man.

"What's she doing? Is she stuck?" The first male voice asked again, his voice on the edge of laughter. I stopped walking and turned around to what I hoped was their direction, praying that it wasn't that blue haired man. Maybe I should have thought this out better. But… it didn't sound like the blue haired man.

"We should really help her." The second voice said, and I felt the two of them twisting and pulling at my cloak, before I fell into place and slid down my head. Hastily shoving my arms through the sleeves, I hugged each of them as thanks.

"She's either trying to seduce us, or just stupid enough to get stuck in her cloak. I think she's just stupid." A blonde man with a sitar laughed, beside the man with pink hair. The man with the flowers!

"Haha, so, I assume you just came out of the shower?" The pink haired man inquired, eyes wandering up and down me, like he was seizing me up.

"Well, of course, Marluxia. Why even ask? She's dripping wet and smells like lavender. And peaches. Actually, that's a nice combination. Why don't our soaps have scents?" The blond pouted, gazing up at the taller man. The taller man had straight, layered pink hair down to his shoulders, with piercing blue eyes, almost like Roxas'. He carried a slight floral aroma with him, and had chiseled features. A strong jaw line, straight nose, and thin lips. The blonde had an odd hairdo. It was almost sticking straight up at the top, but was straight near the bottom, the straight hairs at the bottom only reaching just below his shoulders, give or take a half inch. He had sea green eyes, tinted blue. He was carrying an aquamarine sitar around with him, and had rough, calloused hands. He was smiling brightly, and reminded me of the little children I saw running around, before the silver haired man, Xemnas, took me here. The other man wasn't smiling as brightly, it was only a half smile, one side of his lips twitching upwards.

"It did. It still does, you just seem to have gotten used to it. Remember? You bought some scented soaps at twilight town, moron." The pink haired man, Marluxia, chuckled, resting his gaze on the small XV and Nobody symbol tattoo just below my neck. Curiously, how did that get there? I've had it since my first day here (Wasn't that yesterday? Wow.) but don't remember putting it on. Mm. The blonde pouted again, but smiled when he heard Marluxia laughing.

"I'm glad your back in good spirits, Marly! You were so grouchy for the past couple of days." The blonde commented, tugging on one of the strings on his guitar.

"Demyx, just 'cause I'm not grouchy, doesn't mean I will tolerate that nickname."

"But I like it!"

"You want me to call you 'Dem-Dem'?"

"Actually, that'd be ok-"

"Never mind. Just do not call me that.

"Kay." Demyx sighed, giving me a quick …hug, and walking away, throwing Marluxia an angry glance. I cringed at the touch, remembering Saix.

"Don't worry about him, he's just affectionate." Marluxia smiled. It was like he read my mind! Oh no, wait, I visibly cringed. Duh. He's going to figure _that_ out.

"And gay, if that calms you any!" Marluxia threw his head back, laughing. I smiled, not quite sure what he meant. He must have realized something; because he suddenly stopped laughing and looked at me curiously.

"You don't know what I mean, do you?" I shook my head in apology.

"Well, this is going to be a tad awkward to explain. Well, you see, this world, or humans, mostly, have partners. Most partners are a girl and a boy. Like… er… If Axel and Xion were partners. They aren't though, Axel really loves Roxas. That would be considered gay. See, boys and girls are different genders, so they can make babies together. They're considered a "normal" couple. But when a boy loves a boy, or a girl loves a girl, it's called "Gay" or for girls, "lesbians", because they can't reproduce with the one they love, since they are the same gender. Reproduce means to have a child." Marluxia explained slowly, arching an eyebrow when he saw the frustrated look on my face. I wish I could arch my eyebrow!

"What is it, XV?" He asked. Well, I wish I could say something. I shook my head and raised my shoulders, as if to say, 'Nothing."

"Alright, then. I'll be on my way. Well, wait! Would you like to see my garden?" He asked, smiling. This scared me a little, since the smile did not quite reach his eyes. He also looked a little… insane… at the moment. What the hell is with these organization people? I was about to nod yes, when Xaldin came down the hallway.

"XV, I am no longer your guide. Xemnas has decided it would be better for Luxord to show you around." He stated, throwing a curious glance at Marluxia, who looked a little miffed. I nodded, a bit confused. Why did Xemnas suddenly decide to change my guide?

"No, there was no reason for the change. I just do not wish to train you anymore, and Xemnas has decided Luxord would be more suitable for you. He can better understand your skills." Xaldin continued, rolling his eyes when he said 'skills'. Well, thanks a ton, Xaldin.

"Meet Luxord in the grey room. You two will be going to wonderland today." Xaldin turned around and walked away, headed towards his room. Marluxia looked happy again, as thought that curious moment of anger never happened.

"Well, I don't want to be in your way any longer. Go off on your mission, good luck. I expect to see you soon enough." Marluxia chuckled, walking off in the opposite direction that Xaldin went. Darn, I wanted to see his garden. It always smells so pretty! I should be heading to the grey room now. My black leather boots squeaked a little when they walked across the marble tiles. There really was nothing to see. The walls were almost spotless, and the ceiling was so high up I wasn't even sure if there was a ceiling. It was all so white, and grey. It was a bit freaky, to be honest. The windows in the grey room were nice, at least. That odd, heart shaped orb always floated in the sky, appearing to glitter sometimes, when it was well into the night and very dark, not just semi-dark, like it is now.

"Elaxveri! How are you, luv? Today, we have a mission in wonderland! Come on!" Luxord nearly sang, jumping up and down with glee. I smiled, Luxord was being very foolish.

"Luxord, you really should calm down." Zexion sighed from the sofa, turning a page in his book.

"Ya, Lux. It's so creepy there, I don't even know why you like it. Ugh." A girl with slicked back blonde hair, with bangs that were pulled high and pushed backwards, almost like a cockroaches antennae shuddered.

"Just 'cause it's too cheery there for you, Super Bitch, doesn't mean everyone has to hate it!" Demyx snapped from beside Zexion. Luxord, …erm…Super Bitch, and Zexion all turned and stared at him. Demyx blushed.

"What?" He asked, obviously confused.

"You never get angry, or swear, even. What's with you?" Luxord asked, raising an eyebrow. Why can't I do that?

"Yes, Demyx. What the hell?" 'Super Bitch' glared at the blonde man.

"Larxene, just leave him be." Zexion said nonchalantly, idly flipping another page. I wonder… I wonder when I'll be able to read?

"Stay out of it, Zexion!" Larxene spat, focusing her glare on the slate haired teen.

"Come on, let's go. This will get nasty." Luxord whispered, grabbing my arm and pulling me through a portal.

_*_*_*_*_*_

So ya, that's it. Sorry, sorta stuck on this one. But I will update by tomorrow, hopefully! More will be revealed. Next chapter will be someone else's P.O.V, but I dunno who! Send me a PM or review with who you want to hear from! It could be anybody! XD Please review!


	3. The Cat

So, chapter 3. I apologize! My last chapter…. Sucked. I hope I didn't lose too many readers. -_- Does anyone want to BETA this? Please please please 8D …. XD Well, enjoy. Oh, and because a certain someone is getting fed up with Elaxveri's silent-ness, I will make her say at least one word in this chapter. This very fluffy, angsty chapter. Hee! ^_^ Emotional fanfiction readers… don't squeal too loud, your parents may get worried. I know from experience. :P

The beginning of this will be in Zexion's P.O.V, and then it will change to no one's P.O.V. I will inform you when.

Disclaimer: Answer me this; Is there any yaoi in Kingdom Hearts? No? Then I. DON'T. OWN. IT.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

I was sitting in one of the sofas when Luxord stumbled into the grey room.

"Damn it!" He gasped, limping over to the sofa across from mine and dumping a black cloaked body into it. Looking up from my book, I noticed a couple of strands of burgundy hair fall out of the hood. Luxord was frantically running around the grey room, searching the cabinets for something.

"What happened?" I questioned, setting down the book and starting to get up.

"BLOODY HELL," Luxord yelped, dropping a box that he was holding. "You scared me, Zex! Number XV got hurt in wonderland, she's bleeding, just goddam help me! Where do they keep the spare potions?!" Luxord ripped open the box, sending the contents flying everywhere.

"Luxord, you have to buy potions from the moogle, remember? And potions don't help when it's bodily harm. Just get me some gauze, I'll fix her up." I stated, calmly walking over to the limp body on the couch. I couldn't see the wound, just a dark blot slightly above her right hip. Her eyes were closed, so it looked like she was also unconscious. It is only her third day in the organization, one of the Heartless most have got the better of her.

"Luxord?" I asked, sitting down beside her head, pulling down the hood.

"Ya?" He was still rummaging through the cupboards for gauze. Does he know where anything is?

"She smells like the Cat." I groaned, smoothing the hair from her forehead.

"Yes, He's the reason she got hurt, luv. He went on about a riddle, and she didn't pay attention when one of the bloody song heartless showed up." He said distractedly.

"Do you remember what the Cat can do, idiot? You should have warned her."

"No, I don't. He's a dodgy character, though." Luxord replied, his voice somewhat muffled by the cabinet he had his head in. I stared in horror at Elaxveri's forehead. She had the mark.

"Found it!" Luxord cried, grabbing a roll of gauze and throwing it to me. I let it fall to the floor at my feet.

"What's wrong?" Luxord asked, walking back to where we were sitting.

"Luxord, do… do you remember the riddle the Cat had said?" I struggled to maintain my calm. This could be just a trick. The Cat did liking scaring people.

"Not really, it was in a weird language. But what's up with her forehead?" Luxord asked, pointing to a tiny, violet paw print on the left corner of her forehead.

"A weird language? P-please specify." I stuttered, tracing the mark on her skin with one finger. I don't think this is a trick, anymore…

"I don't know. I couldn't recognize it from anything. What the hell is that, Zexion?" Luxord looked a bit worried now.

* * *

P.O.V change

* * *

"A mark, Luxord. Please go get the superior." Zexion said clearly, his face a calm mask. Luxord gave him one last anxious glance, then raced out of the room.

"XV? Can you hear me?" Zexion muttered, moving his head so he was at Elaxveri's ear. He sighed when the girl did not stir, and bent over to pick up the gauze. He hooked his arms under her shoulders and dragged her up, so that her head was resting on the arm of the couch, and her chest was across his lap. The slate haired man pulled the zipper on her cloak down, moving it more slowly when he was near the darker, sticky area. When he had unzipped the cloak to her waist, he spread it open to get better access at the wound. Averting his eyes from her more feminine parts, he carefully wrapped the gauze around the bleeding gash. He had nothing to mop up the excess blood with, but it was fine since Luxord would be back soon. He'd be able to clean later. Zexion sat there for a couple of minutes, idly twirling Elaxveri's hair in his fingers. He was worried, yes. Beyond belief. The cat could do harmful things to one's mind, and since her mind was so fresh, so empty, he did not know what the effects could be. They were mote than likely very dangerous.

A silver haired, tan man appeared out of nowhere.

"Zexion." The Superior said by way of greeting. Zexion nodded.

"Superior, I have reason to believe the XV has been harmed, possibly beyond healing, in wonderland. What do you propose we do?"

"Take her to Vexen. I do not care if he is busy. This one girl, this insignificant girl, has great meaning. Watch her from now on. If she undergoes any harm, any at all, it will be on your head." Xemnas stated, an icy tone to his voice. Zexion nodded again, and followed the superior through a portal, cradling Elaxveri in his arms, her legs and head dangling from the side.

They reappeared in a lab of sorts, bottles and various brightly colored chemicals strewn about. The lab was very unorganized, notes and sheets of yellowing paper littering the room, on the shelves, under the tables, in a crack in the wall, potion bottles on the desks, broken pencils, plastic gloves lying on the floor.

"Yes?" A tired voice called from a corner of the lab, near a plain white table with a thin sheet on it, next to a beeping machine and an assortment of knives, medical tools, and clear vials with an unknown, thick red substance gliding down the sides.

"Vexen. XV has been damaged; please check her mental and physical health." Xemnas ordered, before leaving the room via portal. Vexen sighed.

"What happened, Zexion?" He asked, placing down the bottles he was holding.

"The Cat." Zexion explained, laying her frail body on the table. Elaxveri stirred a little, but remained unconscious.

"Again?" Vexen asked, already collecting vials of murky colors, and a couple of dried herbs. Vexen walked around the room, collecting the ingredients that he would need while Zexion arranged Elaveri so she would be comfortable, and unwrapped the gauze form her hip. The cut was… in all honesty, disgusting. It was swelling up around the edges, with dried, dusty blood along the edge. A murky black substance seemed to be dripping slowly out of the corner of the cut, almost hidden by the blood.

"Yes. What is the black dripping thing?" Vexen froze in midstep.

"What?" The blonde asked, and immediately walked over to the examining table, dropping off the bottles on a shelf. Vexen pulled her cloak off completely, inspecting the cut. He stared at it for a moment, before reaching onto the shelf beside him and grabbing a small blade.

"What are you doing?" Zexion glared, attempting to shield the redheaded girl.

"Zexion! Get out of the way, idiot boy! I was just going to loosen the black… waste. I can't pull it off! It would tear out her entire stomach! Do you know what it is?!" Vexen growled, shoving the slate haired man out of the way.

"No idea. What is it?" Zexion spat, clearly angry about being shoved out of the way. Vexen ignored him, and leant down next to the cut. He slowly placed the blade around the side of the now throbbing black substance, and carefully slid the cool metal along the bottom, catching the substance in a gloved hand. Zexion reached out to touch her cut, but Vexen hastily slapped it away.

"Touch that and you'll be killed!" The scientist yelped, walking over to the firepit and droping the substance in. The black blob hissed and let out an unearthly wail as the flames licked at its sides, reducing it to smoldering ashes in seconds.

"Did that thing just… screech?" Zexion stared wide eyed at the firepit, the flames dancing around.

"Zexion, that was a heartless. An incredibly malicious heartless, might I add. It eats away at the body, if it can get inside an open cut. You leave it there long enough, and it will devour you from the inside. It's normally not so easy to notice. They normally stick to one of your vital organs, if they can manage it. But I'm going to have to run some emergency tests on her right now, to make sure there are no more of them."

"What are they called?"

"_Moiris Devmal. _Incredibly dangerous, and tend to hover in WonderLand."

"Is that the only thing you're going to look at? What about her head? The Cat got at her."

"Yes, I know, Zexion! This is a more pressing matter, it will kill her. I shall check her mental status tomorrow. Here, hold this."

"But the last time you did that, Xigbar practically- oh, that's heavy." Zexion grunted, struggling to hold onto a rather heavy, beeping machine that was connected to Elaxveri's body. The red wires were wrapped around her stomach, just barely underneath her skin.

"Zexion, how many seconds between the beeps?" Vexen asked, checking the wires.

"About five seconds each." Zexion shifted his weight to his other leg.

"Good. There's no more. You can put that down now- DON'T DROP IT!" Vexen roared, diving to catch the machine that had slipped out of Zexions grip. The blonde caught it, and carried it slowly to a table, his back a bit hunched from the weight.

"Sorry. Will she be alright, then?"

"If The Cat didn't hold her too long, she may… she may live. But it's not a definite chance." Vexen sighed, carefully removing each wire.

"What can we do with her for now, then? Isn't there anything you can do?"

"It depends. I am unable to see anything wrong with her mind, until it actually happens. We'll have to wait and see. I'm sorry, you seem to care about her."

"I don't care about her. Will she be able to walk?"

"I'm sure you don't. No, she's not even awake yet, idiot boy."

"Stop calling me that, Vexen. Should we carry her back then?"

"We? You carried her here, you can take her back. Oh, I will stop calling you that when you stop acting like one."

Vexen wrapped up the cut in new gauze, and left to finish whatever he was working on before Zexion came in. The slate haired man thanked him, and, with a bit of difficulty, lifted Elaxveri off the table. He opened a dark portal and stepped through it, walking right into the Grey Room. It was too early to put her back to bed, so he figured he could wait in there with her until Luxord or Xion showed up.

Zexion was seated on the couch, an unconscious Elaxveri cradled in his arms, when Roxas showed up.

"Hello, Zexion!" The blue eyd blonde said happily, making his way to the sofa where Zexion was sitting.

"Hello, XII. What did you need?" Zexion asked, a bit grumpily.

"…Nothing. Is she alright?"

"I don't know. Vexen is unsure."

"What do you think?"

"I don't know. I think she has been affected, but only time will tell."

"I hate The Cat."

"Me too. How is Axel?"

"….Why do you care?"

"Because you love him."

"I do not!"

"Roxas…"

"Do not."

"… Yes, you do."

"No…"

"Roxas, you know you do! You depend on him for almost everything, and you embrace him more often than any other members."

"So? Nobodies can't feel. We have no hearts!"

"I'm not sure that's true."

"But…"

"I have been having second thoughts about that. It might just be lust, but you know you need the other person."

"Like her?"

"What?"

"You act like she's important. Do you need her?"

"I think it'd be the other way around. She's so… fragile."

"Ah. But do you care for her?"

"…No. Stop changing the subject! You do love Axel. But what did he do? Your upset, I can see it."

"He… kissed me."

"Really?"

"Ya, but I sort of froze and said nothing. Now I feel bad, but he's still on a mission. I don't know what to do."

"Just tell him whatever needs to be said when he gets back. It'll work out."

"Thanks, Zexion. I'm glad you don't treat me like you treat the other members. And, good luck with her." Roxas smiled encouragingly, and gave Zexion a small, one armed hug.

"You're welcome, Roxas. But don't tell Demyx, he'll kill me if he knew I let you hug me." Zexion chuckled a bit, unconsciously running his fingers through Elaxveri's burgundy locks. Roxas stopped smiling.

"She's so pale…"

"I know…" Zexion sighed, looking down at her. She stirred a little, and burrowed herself further in Zexion's cloak.

"Zex… ion…" A soft voice croaked.

"Y-yes?" Zexion gasped, surprised. His name… was the first word she had said. Zexion waited for her to keep talking, but she did nothing. Glancing up at him, she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Zexion smiled too.

"Zexion… you don't smile like that. It was so… gentle. She must mean something to you!" Roxas squealed, happy his friend had found someone.

"She doesn't." Zexion gave him a cold glare. Roxas sighed, and let his smile slip into a frown.

"I'm going to wait on the clock tower for Axel. See you later!"Roxas called, racing out of the room. Neither of them managed to notice the single tear fall down a certain blue eyed girl's cheek.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Fairly long chapter!!! :D BECAUSE EI LOVE YOU GUYS!

Zexion: Actually, she's grounded from the computer. For like, 3 months.

Me: Shut up! T_T And it's not just the computer, it's anything FUN. So basically, all I'm allowed to do is sit and stare at the wall. I'm dead serious. It's ridiculous. I got a C+ on my report card… ooh! I'm soooo unfocused such an evil, troublesome child. Ya, I'm sure. My parents are fuckers.

Please review! :D

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_


	4. They're starting to figure it out

So, here it is! Chapter 4 is up! Sorry, it took sooo long… but, I was updating another story. I really shouldn't have posted so many. XD Underlined italics are XV's thoughts. Anyhoo, there will be a character death in this, and more of the plot is to be revealed :D And, this chapter is a bit longer than the others, which is why it took so long. (And the fact I only wrote a couple paragraphs a week Heehee. ) I deserve cookies. And a beating, because Larxene is going to be nasty-sadistic. Anyways, the last pairings were a joke, to throw you off. That's why they are not the same pairings as you have read. Teehee. Have fun!

Disclaimer: Psshaw, I TOTALLY OWN IT. That's why there is no yaoi in the game. ;)

_**NEXT DAY**_

"Zexion?" Demyx asked, striding behind the slate haired Nobodie.

"What?" Zexion huffed, indignantly closing his lexicon.

"Before I ask, what were you looking at?" Demyx asked, attempting to peer over Zexion's shoulder.

"If there were any after effects to _Moiris Devmal, _the heartless that was inside Elaxveri. Apparently, there isn't." Zexion explained, holding the lexicon to his chest. His hands traced the spine of the book, memorizing the ridges, going up and down with the curves of the letters. Demyx sighed.

"No, of course there isn't. Why? Is she sick?"

"No. Well, yes. The Cat played with her mind, but it hasn't worn away yet. I thought the heartless had triggered something and made it last longer, but I think the cat is just finally getting back at us." Zexion shuffled over to the couch and sat down, the mulleted blonde right beside him.

"On her, though? It was Luxord and Axel's fault, goddammit!" Demyx glared at the couch, as though it had done him some personal wrong.

"Not… completely. Besides, he couldn't get at them anyway. Why not go for the weakest member?" Zexion scowled, lifting his nose at the sudden scent of lilacs and spearmint.

"Elaxveri? Is that you?" Zexion called out to the dark hallway, pausing in his conversation with Demyx the figure in the dark shifted, taking a cautious step forward. A figure walked into the room, with steely blue eyes and burgundy hair.

"He-llo." She said, smiling slightly.

"Come sit down, XV." Demyx laughed a little, patting the spot beside him on the sofa. She sat down beside him, back straight. Her cloak was impeccable, as always, and the only difference in her appearance was that she had put her hair up, long bangs falling into eyes.

"What, are you imitating Zexy's hair now?" Demyx laughed again, brushing the hair behind her ear. She blushed a little and hastily pushed the rest back, since her intentions had not been to copy Zexion. Her hair was just like that. Demyx watched with amusement as she struggled with her soft hair, constantly pushing it back as it fell into her eyes again and again.

"I was just teasing, XV. Your hair seems unruly, let it be." Demyx smiled. Elaxveri let out a relieved sigh. She really didn't want anyone angry, not since she was so new. Anything could get them angry, or at least trigger a memory of anger. She wasn't sure what they would do, and she sure as hell didn't like what Saix had done.

"How was your mission, XV?" Zexion asked, placing the lexicon on the lap and leaning against the side of the sofa.

"It was …interesting. The cat… he… doesn't like me, I …think. He and Saix… are… alike." She said back, voice completely void of emotion. She hadn't yet been able to fake emotion as well as the other members. Or were they faking? Sometimes it looked so real, especially when Roxas and Axel were speaking.

"You can speak now? It took the others much longer…" Zexion smiled, almost _proud_.

"Why do you say that?" Demyx inquired, completely ignoring the fact that this was the first time Elaxveri talked and pulled her on his lap. Elaxveri struggled, and Zexion gave him a rather harsh glare, but Demyx didn't move her. Eventually the red head stopped struggling and convinced herself that this was ok.

"Because… he tried… to … do what Saix…. did, but… Axel stopped him... Axel doesn't… like the cat… much. I could… see that, but he won't… tell me…. why." She spoke again, almost robotic. It was like listening to a zombie speak, it took so long for the noise to pass through her lips. She looked at Zexion, and, within a millisecond, Elaxveri thought she saw a spark of recognition in his eyes. She was sure she imagined it, though.

"I don't think anyone likes the Cat." Demyx smiled, reassuring her. At that moment, though, Marluxia broke in, face contorted in rage.

"Where the hell is Xion? The little whore-"Marluxia nearly roared, pacing around the room, almost as though Xion could be hiding in the cracks in the walls.

"Calm down, Marluxia!" Demyx snapped, lifting Elaxveri off his lap and rushing over to his seething, pink haired lover. He wrapped his arms around Marluxia's stomach, attempting to hold him in place.

"She told Superior about what happened between us, and he got really angry, and now I'm being goddamned watched all the time and this won't help my plan!" Marluxia calmed down slightly, still panting angrily, clutching onto Demyx's arms that were still wrapped around him.

"You know, he was just looking for an excuse to watch you, Marly. She just helped him out. "A blonde with almost antennae like hair walked in, giving off a fierce scowl to Marluxia.

"Shut up, Larxene. You're no better off, Xion knew about Namine. She could bring her up anytime. I bet Xigbar would be pissed." Marluxia growled, leading Demyx to another grey couch across from Zexion and Elaxveri.

"Bring that up again and I'll kill you." Larxene hissed, sitting down in Demyx's empty seat.

"N~a~m~i-"Marluxia smirked, but was cut off by a knife being thrown at his shoulder. The blade sliced through the black cloak, piercing the skin underneath. It would have went in far enough to scrape bone, if a black gloved hadn't pulled it out before it went more than an inch into the skin.

"Goddamit, Larxene!" Demyx huffed, flinging the knife back at her. She caught it quickly, her well trained hands snatching the poorly flung knife out of the air. Marluxia drew in a sharp breath, but otherwise seemed unharmed. Demyx sighed and went to get a wrap for it, but Marluxia held him down.

"It's barely a scrape. Stop worrying about me." He sighed, throwing his good arm around Demyx, who was sitting to the left of him.

"Next time, it'll be more than a scrape, I assure you." The sadistic blonde sneered, twirling the knife between her long fingers. "How's the new girl?" She asked, staring pointedly at Elaxveri.

"I am… fine." She smiled slightly, not wanting to anger this woman.

"What was with you, anyway? Covered in blood and rushed to Vexen's room, that ain't 'fine', little bitch." Larxene laid the knife beside her, with a threatening glare to the pink haired man sitting on the couch opposite to Elaxveri. Larxene sat on the table to the side, giving her a view of everyone in the room.

"The… Cat decided… to attack… me. It... hurt… but I feel better… now." Elaxveri replied, the smile unknowingly slipping off her face.

"Right. He tried to hurt me once, but I beat the shit out of it. What, are you too weak to fight?" Larxene laughed maniacally, picking up the knife and throwing it beside the redhead, narrowly avoiding her ear. Obviously, it was only thrown to show her she could have hit her if she wanted, but is giving her a chance. A warning not to bother her.

"Actually, that's the interesting thing. XV doesn't have any desire to kill, and her weapon has not shown any fatal attacks. It only captures its victims for a couple of minutes, depending on how strongly she slung the whip. It's interesting, really." Zexion explained, closing the Lexicon and placing it beside him.

"So, this little pussy here can't fight? You better do something about that then, XV. Or you're going to be eaten alive." Larxene bared her teeth in a grimacing smile, flicking her wrist and summoning the knife back towards her in a quick motion.

"She can't _kill_, Larxene. But she can still stop someone from hurting her. I don't she'll be quite like Naimne, so helpless and _quiet_." Marluxia cut in, laughing when Larxene gave him a look of pure hatred. Her hand twitched, but she must have decided hurting him was not worth it right now. There was more interesting information at hand.

"What'd the Cat do to you?" Larxene asked calmly, although her left eye was twitching.

_Maybe anger is the only emotion we can feel… Or is it just a natural reflex? Is she really that good at faking emotions? I wouldn't think anyone is, but…_

"He… cut me… and tried to… kiss me… but Axel helped me… and then I… came here." She spoke as though dead.

"Alright… Zexion, any diseases, like with Demyx?" Larxene was starting to sound bored.

"Yes, actually." Zexion replied nonchalantly, staring hard at Larxene through his right eye. Larxene picked at her over grown nails. She had an awful glint in her eyes, as though planning to injure someone later.

"Well? Is it like what Demyx had, or worse?" Larxene chuckled at Demyx, who was cringing into Marluxia's shoulder. Marluxia gave her a cold glare, patting Demyx's cloak covered back.

"Much worse. I do not wish to discuss this right now, Larxene." Zexion stated a bit angrily, peering over at Elaxveri. She sat there with a curious expression on her face, as though she had suddenly just stopped thinking.

"Elaxveri?" Zexion asked, reaching over and pulling the hair out of her face. Her steely blue eyes were glazed over and her mouth was slack, face completely blank. Zexion recognized the expression almost immediately; every organization member had that once in awhile. A memory had just come back to her.

_A car screeched by, passing a couple crossing the road. The boy to the side of her was flung to the ground, with a muffled, horrified scream._

"_There's a speed limit for a reason! God damn it, someone call nine one one! Did anyone get the license?" A woman screamed to the side of her. The dark car kept going, out of view in a few seconds. The woman's voice barely registered in her mind, though, because she was busy staring at the bloody mass on the ground._

"_No!" She screamed, tears filling her eyes as she ran into the road towards her lover's limp body. She lifted his upper body, clutching his head to her chest. She attempted to soothe him, muttering words of reassurance and clutching him tightly._

Elaxveri shook her head, coming out of her daze. She blinked a couple of times, completely confused. _What was that? _

"XV?" A slate haired man next to her asked, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Yes, Zex… ion?" She barely whispered, voice hoarse. She still very surprised at the image that recently filled her mind. It had made her stomach hurt, and eyes begin to fill with droplets of water. It was rather confusing.

"What did you see?" He asked, dropping his hand and watching her intently, worried that this might have been from the cat.

"I don't… know. A man had been… hit by… a thing that people with… hearts use for… transportation… The man was… sick. I had… rushed over to him… but I don't remember… moving my legs… I had… no control." She stated, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. She couldn't quite figure this out. Zexion sighed in relief. Everyone was watching them, fascinated. Even Larxene, who by now would have hit someone.

"It was a memory. We all have them every once in a while. It's like a flashback to your previous life. It helps you figure out who you were. We nobodies can't escape what we did as humans. It all comes back eventually." Zexion frowned a little, patting Elaxveri's knee slightly. She clutched her arms around her chest, suddenly afraid.

"Well… that was highly interesting. I will be going." Larxene grinned, scraping her sharp nail across Zexion's pale, smooth cheek as she left. Zexion ignored her, ignored the slight trickle of blood running down his cheek, to his neck, which went to his cloak, staining it and mixing with the black fabric. Elaxveri watched, wondering why he didn't retaliate.

"You just… let her… hurt you?" She asked, still watching the blood.

"That wasn't bad, XV. Contrary to what Marluxia said, that was barely a scrape. If I had of fought back, she might blind my other eye." Zexion smiled, wiping the blood off. Marluxia and Demyx got up silently, heading towards Demyx's room.

"She… blinded… you?" Elaxveri asked, voice masking the faintest trace of horror and anger. Ignoring Demyx and Marluxia's retreating backs, Zexion continued.

"It wasn't completely her. I don't think she meant to take it that far, but when she and I were fighting off dusks for our monthly test, she let them all attack me at once. I wasn't ready, and they hurt me pretty bad. I was able to fight them off, but Larxene was laughing so hard, I hit her. We started fighting, and she clawed at my eye. We stopped there, it was nearly torn out. It was disgusting; a chunk of it was inside her fingernail." He grimaced, subconsciously putting his hand over his right eye.

"Why… would she… willingly let you… get hurt… that badly?" Elaxveri's voice had a bit more emotion in it this time, not quite so faint. She wasn't sure why, but she seemed to be faking the emotions subconsciously now.

"We were fighting, she didn't just willingly tear out my eye, she purposefully tore it out. I was too weak from all the dusks fighting me previously to stop her." Zexion put his hand on his thigh, letting his hair fall over his eye again, but not before Elaxveri caught a glimpse of it. It was disgusting, a huge contrast to his other eye. His good eye was well rounded, slightly narrowed at the corners and colored a deep brown, while his other was partially gouged out along the side, half closed, the pupil glazed over and the iris a dull red. Elaxveri gagged slightly, and asked a quick question in an attempt to hide her rude reaction.

"Can't… you heal… it?"

"Yes. Soon enough, Vexen is working on something for it. He thinks it will take another ten days, but with all the problems occurring lately, I'd give him another month. It's been hectic here, and healing my eye isn't on his or my list of priorities. I can still see, so I'll be fine." Zexion forced a smile, reassuring the younger Nobodie. Elaxveri smiled back, assuming this was the appropriate thing to do.

"Where is… Saix? I don't… know what my… mission… is." She stopped smiling, glancing at the round door leading into the 'Grey Room'.

"I believe he's with the superior. Although, he left your mission with Luxord, who'll be along shortly- Oh, here he is now." Zexion whipped his head around at the familiar scent of whiskey. Luxord ambled into the room, stumbling a bit. Leaning onto the doorframe for support, he grinned at the two sitting on the couch.

"Hey, g-guys! ~hic~ Saix is really getting it o-on with the Superior, I could he…he... what's that other word for 'listen'? Either way, he ~hic~ left your mission with me, XV! We'll be going to ~hic~ Halloween Town… I don't like it there." Luxord sounded slightly anxious at the end, but recovered with a quick smile. "Let's ~hic~ go!"

"Luxord, are you sure you can take care of her in that state?" Zexion grimaced, crinkling his nose in disgust. The scent of alcohol wouldn't have been that heavy to anyone else, but with Zexion's refined sense of smell, it hit him more than twice as hard.

"Probably n-not, but who ~hic~ cares?" Luxord nearly giggled, swaying dangerously against the doorframe.

"I'll take her." Zexion sighed, getting up and snatching the crumpled report from the drunk blond. Luxord protested weakly, but eventually just sagged on the floor.

"Zexy… I'm tir…ed." Luxord yawned, covering his mouth with a gloved hand.

"Well, when you inject yourself with toxins like that, then you're going to be." Zexion glared at him, waving to Elaxveri for her to follow him. The redhead got up quickly, walking smoothly behind Zexion. Casting one last worried glance at the drunk in the door, she left the room, following her mentor.

"I apologize for that. In a past life, I assume he was more or less addicted to that… poison." He explained, continuing to walk down corridors of grey, the small girl stumbling behind him. She had tripped over the hem of her cloak, swinging her arms out to regain balance. Zexion noticed none of this, however, as he stepped outside of "The Castle That Never Was".

"Why… are we out… here?" Elaxveri asked, following him outside. A gentle breeze blew her hair back, making her smile. She didn't know why, but she rather enjoyed the breeze…

"I figured that you'd need to get to know the human world first. I shall take you to Halloween Town now, but this is the town we will be heading to afterwards. Take a good look at it, and then you can try making a portal to it after our mission." Zexion shook her out of her muse, opening a portal for him to go through himself.

"Come through here when you are ready." He stated simply, cloak swishing behind him as he stepped into the dark abyss. She gave a slight nod, though it was pointless because he was already gone. Staring at the city below, the first thing she thought was that it would be easy to memorize. Tall, dark buildings with flashing lights. That should be simple enough. But then she looked closer, and noticed all the details, the differences, the similarities, the colors, the textures. Now, Elaxveri realized how hard it could be to memorize this whole city. She looked intently at it from her perch, carefully going over every single line, and after nearly an hour, she was surprised that the town was now ingrained in her memory. It seems having a blank mind can have its advantages. Although, one thing confused her. Why, on one flashing sign, was there a pale, brunette woman with dark green eyes sliding naked down a pole? She would have to see that building afterwards. _Erotica! Young whores, for gays and straights!_ The sign beside the woman said. It didn't make sense to her. She would have to remember it, though, if she wanted to figure out why the woman was up there.

"Elaxveri…" A sound omitted through the portal Zexion had left behind him, and she suddenly remembered the reason why she was studying the town. Hurriedly, she stood up and rushed through it, feeling it close behind her.

"This is Halloween Town. We are going to be killing off as many heartless as we can find, since the mayor has been complaining about the sudden increase in heartless swarming this town. Honestly, I don't know how they can tell the difference." Zexion half glared at this, apparently annoyed with the town in general. They had landed in a patch of sorts, fog swirling around them, the night sky above dark black with white diamond shaped dots scattered about. Not enough to produce much light, but enough so the two Nobodies could identify their surroundings. The patch had large, bumpy and rough orange balls in it, some of them with odd shapes carved into them. Outside of the patch they saw a small town, most of the houses run down and seedy looking, but two houses stood out. One looked like a hospital, with a tower twirling up the side, covered in vines and unidentifiable substances. The other appeared to be a meeting room, the walls not completely caved in and painted black. Beyond that, there was an odd grey hill, the tip of it forming a sort of spiral with a solitary flower on the top of the spiral. That was all they could see, for beyond that there was only a dark, eerie forest. The only people walking around were three children, walking quickly towards them. The first child, with greasy, straight black hair dressed as a witch addressed them.

"Wha' do ya want, ugly?" She spat, lips twisting in a sinister smile. The child behind her, clad only in a red demon suit, pointed a miniature pitchfork at them. The other was wrapped up like a mummy, white ribbons covering everything but his eyes.

"You are more of those people killing our pets, ain't ya?" He glared, jabbing the pitchfork forward, causing Elaxveri to back up. Zexion stood in front of her, giving a menacing look to the three children.

"I don't care about your pet, child. I suggest you leave before you irritate me even more." He growled, eyes flashing dangerously. The two boys gulped nervously, but the girl held her ground, hissing. She looked nearly sadistic, her eyes showing nothing but evil, and her lips still curled in a smile.

"You wanna play a game, ugly? I know a fun game to play." She smiled mischievously, her foot tapping in excitement.

"I'd rather not. Get out of my way." Zexion shoved past her, grabbing Elaxveri's arm.

"Oh, but you have no choice! _He_ told me you have to play. Come on, now!" The greasy haired girl laughed, red eyes rolling into the back of her head. She no longer looked like a child, more insane, her face showing signs of age. Was this a disguise…?

Suddenly the girl fell backwards, lifeless, as did the other two children.

"Zex… ion, I'm… scared." Elaxveri took a step closer to the children, laying a gloved hand on the third child's chest, the one covered in ribbons, his eyes currently screwed up in horror. She could not feel his heart, and yet, he was still breathing. She tried slipping a hand under a white strip, assuming she couldn't feel his heart because of the fabric. Even with her hand on his pale, cold chest, she still couldn't feel anything. She went to go look at the other two children when Zexion suddenly grabbed her around the waist, lifting her up.

"Run. Now!" He exclaimed, shoving her in another direction. His eyes showed hints of recognition. "I can't make a portal, heartless can tell if you're too close, and bringing them to the castle would be insanely stupid." The slate haired Nobodie continued, pulling out his Lexicon. He created a shadow around Elaxveri which seemed to follow her movements. She realized this was meant to keep her hidden, and she began running, pushing one leg after another. Obviously, this wasn't her strongest point, since she was already panting. After a couple of seconds, she realized Zexion wasn't behind her. Coming to a halt, she turned around. And screamed.

Zexion was speaking with a monster. A horrifying, sickening monster that nearly made her retch.

"You can't fight me. You know that." The monster laughed, waving a hand over to the children and restoring their life. Apparently, they were just bait. The sandy haired boy looked Elaxveri in the eye for a second, and managed to communicate with her silently. _He has complete control over us. We can't control him. Please, save yourself! He's very strong, and hard to fight. Go…_ the boy's voice faded in her mind as the monster lifted up the children, only the boy showing any sign of remorse. The girl was cackling uncontrollably, nearly doubling over. The boy with the pitchfork just looked… blank. Or was dead a better word? He stood there, eyes dull and no expression showing, just staring at Elaxveri. So, they could see her, but the shadow was still around her. It seemed the shadow only shielded her from the monster's eyes, because he paid no heed to her.

"Yes, I can. You underestimate me." Zexion growled, sparing a quick glance at Elaxveri. He mouthed for her to leave, but she only came closer, led by some unknown force. Zexion raised his Lexicon, prepared to fight.

"I guess you might have been able to, if the cost of battling with me hadn't been so high." The monster smiled, jagged teeth with stains of blood showing through his cracked, green lips. The monster was hideous. Small, beady eyes lay on the top of his head, large slits that seemed to be his nose between them. Underneath that was a large, crooked mouth and cheeks caked with dirt and blood. Its body was like that of a serpent, but with thick, clawed arms protruding from the side. It was the color of dead grass, with grey along the tail, and a small glimmer of gold at the end of the tail, that looked like a spike. It had a repugnant scent, as though masses of dead bodies were lying beside it. It turned and looked straight at Elaxveri, who was being pulled through the air like a puppet. The shadows around her dispersed, and she fell in front of the hideous thing, unable to move anything but her head.

"What's… happening?" She coughed, spitting out dirt. Zexion stared sullenly at her, knowing that for whatever reason, he couldn't allow her to get hurt.

"As much as I wish to fight you, maybe she can do it for me. Then I could let my master have her, he would be so happy to have someone so young, so fresh…" The monster hissed, eyes lighting up at this prospect. Zexion's face was livid and red; he looked ready to claw the monster's eyes out with his bare hands. But, being a well reserved and intelligent man, he knew he should ask questions now, while no one was in immediate danger, and prepare for a fight.

"If I'm to die, anyway, may I ask who your master is?" Zexion spoke calmly, but his body still tensed, ready to attack.

"Of course not, worthless human. Why would I tell you? It'd be more fun to figure out. Why do you think you're going to die? No one is going to die, except maybe her…" He smiled horrifically at Zexion, placing his other hand over her. Elaxveri felt as though tight, rough strings were being wrapped around her bones, leaving her in nearly unbearable pain.

The monster suddenly picked her up, bringing her closer to his face. He studied her for a moment, muttering something unintelligible under his breath.

"Are you one of the Nobodies? " It asked, doing a fairly quick survey of her body. It placed her back on the ground, watching her stagger at little before she fell, clutching her sides in pain.

"Yes." Zexion replied. His voice was calm, but his eyes couldn't hide his worry and anger. Elaxveri looked like she was in barely endurable pain. She was writhing on the ground, eyes closed tight, hands grasping for anything, anything to rescue her from this pain…

"Filthy creatures. You _will_ die, then." It snarled, waving its claw over Elaxveri and absorbing smoky strings that seemed to come from within her body into his clawed hand. She doubled over, surprised at the sudden loss of the rope-like pain. The creature struck out at Zexion, slashing open his black robe, the claw going through his chest. Zexion staggered backwards a little, clutching his chest. His hand was covered in sickly red blood. The wound was deep, and the creature laughed at him.

"You won't die quickly, filth. It will be torture. She will watch you die." It cackled, lifting up the girl and throwing her beside Zexion. She scrambled over to him, holding tightly to his waist. Zexion kept one arm around her, the other holding his lexicon. He was still bleeding, but it was healing quickly, an interesting trait Zexion had. Elaxveri closed her eyes, trying not to look at the blood before her. She knew she had to do something, but, her whip wouldn't come to her. She flicked her wrist, expecting it to be there. The girl in the creature's hand laughed.

"Want your toy?" She sang, dancing around on the monster's palm. Elaxveri's eyes snapped open, anger evident in them. She let go of Zexion, and, by sudden thought, she raised her hands.

"What are you doing?" Zexion asked, dodging a blow from the monster. She just stood there, hands in front of her with her palms facing out. A moment later, they started to glow. The whip was being slowly dragged out of the girl's grasp, not stopping even when she used both hands. The redhead had a twisted smile on her face, almost insane.

"Let go of it, or you _will_ die." She hissed, as the girl was being dragged towards the tips of the monsters gnarled fingers. It stopped fighting with Zexion too, watching the scene before him. The girl reluctantly let go, falling backwards onto the things palm. The whip flew through the air; right into Elaxveri's gloved, waiting hands.

"You… hurt… him." She said slowly, malice in her tone. The monster just laughed.

"What does it matter? You think that little thing can hurt me?"

"We'll see, won't we?" She raised the whip over her head, sharp sapphires sprout along the sides of it, a diamond at the very tip. The monster laughed, the scene was too glittery and tiny to be imposing. It didn't even notice when the children jumped of his hand, and Zexion shielded himself within shadows. Something was wrong about this picture; it frightened the slate haired man. Someone, or _something_ was about to die, everyone but the creature could sense it in the air. Elaxveri's eyes flashed, her face twisted into pure fury. She twisted her wrist, almost about to strike the creature, her the sapphire on her whip slowing growing into long, jagged knives, the diamond turning into a green poison. Before she struck, her eyes suddenly lit up as though she had just woken up, and her whip returned to normal. Dropping to her knees, she threw the now normal whip at that _thing_. It didn't kill the creature, merely trapped it as it had that heartless. The creature was hanging in mid air, the laughter still etched onto his face, but surrounded by a diamond shaped cage, completely frozen.

Elaxveri stared at her hands in confusion, as though they weren't even hers. The children surrounded the cage, poking at it, the witch-girl even attacking it, to no effect. That thing would not be able to get out unless Elaxveri wanted it to do so.

"VX?" Zexion asked kindly, laying a hand on her shoulder. She ignored him, still staring at her hands. Suddenly, then, she started sobbing. Hard, heavy sobs, laying her head on the ground, still kneeling. Burgundy hair fell in front of frightened blue-grey eyes, tears falling to the ground.

"I was going to kill! I was going to kill! I can't kill! What's wrong with me! I'm a monster! A horrible, horrible monster!" She screamed, snapping her head and torso from the ground. At the moment, Zexion noticed, everything about her seemed wild. Her eyes were frantic, her hair flying everywhere, almost like a storm.

"Calm down." He attempted to sooth her, still rubbing her shoulder. She was taking quick, sharp breaths, visibly shaking. Zexion wrapped his arms around Elaxveri, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Calm down." He repeated, stroking her back. She continued sobbing into his shoulder, but her breathing was better. No more sharp, uneven breathing. The children watched, fascinated. Nobodies shouldn't be able to show any form of emotion, let alone _this, _it was rare although not unheard of. It had happened once before, but only once.

"I'm ok." She mumbled through his cloak, finally letting out her last sob. He helped her up, still keeping a tight arm around her. A small smile was on Zexion's face. The smile looked out of place, like a cat in unfamiliar territory. But it was still there, still happy.

"You're not a monster, you know that? If you had to kill it for your life or mine, you would have. You didn't kill it though, did you? No, not in the end. You spared it, doing what you believed right, since it wasn't about to kill you or me at that time. Although, my opinion would have been to kill it, but it was still hard to restrain yourself from doing it." He was still smiling, still holding her tight.

"But now… now what do I do?" Elaxveri asked, lifting her head from his chest. He brushed a tear away with his thumb, looking at the caged monster behind her.

"You? Nothing. I will take care of this. Would you mind un-caging it? Might as well give it a fair fight." Zexion decided, letting her go and drawing out a tiny flask.

"N-no! He might hurt you again! No! Kill him while he's in there, and that's an order!" Elaxveri pouted, her arms crossed. He laughed at her, while she blushed deeply, embarrassed but not wavering from her decision.

"Fine. But, I'm still using this magic. There's no way he's _not_ feeling any pain, after what he tried to do. Also, you, children! Leave. Now." He glared at them, flask raised threateningly until they all turned and ran, heading for darker hills in the distance. Before they were out of earshot, however, Elaxveri called out to the boy that tried to help her.

"Thank you!"

"Hmm? You're welcome." Zexion responded, now uncorking the vial and laying it over the cage in an intricate, almost regal, pattern. Elaxveri giggled a little at his misunderstanding, but stopped when she realized this was, well, not the proper time. The pattern on the cage bubbled and twisted, burning through the cage to the creature. It made nearly no noise as the vial burnt through its skin, blood pouring everywhere, white bone falling out and dissolving, but you could see the pain and horror on its disgusting face. The only sound the creature made was a choked gurgle as the potion attacked its throat, and its eyes rolled into the back of its head and shut, never to open again. The potion eventually destroyed all of it, disappearing with whatever remained of that horrid creature.

Elaxveri sat there, staring wide eyed at the spot that used to hold a forty foot high monster, _which was destroyed in seconds by tiny drops of liquid? This is frightening. I didn't know so little could do so much. _

"Are you feeling alright?" Zexion inquired, averting his gaze from the same spot.

"I'm fine. Thank you." She smiled, looking away from the area to his grey eyes. She didn't know precisely why she smiled; it just felt as though it was the right thing to do. Unlike with Zexion, a smile did look natural on her face.


End file.
